


Strictly Physical

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Male Grell Sutcliff, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Ever since they've met there was nothing between. They have never connected in mind or heart, their whole relationship was strictly physical...
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Undertaker
Kudos: 6





	Strictly Physical

Every time I enter your house of being I know how everything will end. Every time the door is closed and locked from the inside I know what will follow. We barely speak; words are not needed in our relationship. Everything is strictly physical. We are not children or teenagers. Both of us know what we want from one another, but lately it’s not enough for me. I crave for more.

Today as usual I enter your room. You slip behind me and lock the door, you will tolerate no disturbance. You push me into the wall, hard. I shiver as your hand outlines my waist and runs under my shirt. Your nails scratch my spine. Painful, but I crave this pain. You like feeling my spine sticking out, you like that I am skinny. Sometimes I think that you only like me physically, but that was our agreement.

As I am taken away by thoughts, you notice how distant I get and you dislike that. I groan and roar as your sharp nails dig into my back. I feel warm blood run down my back. It’s a pleasant contrast to my cold body. You got my attention and you are pleased.

“You like the pain,” you whisper into my ear before you bite it harshly. Where did you get that idea from? I hate pain the most, but I lie.

“Yes…” it escapes my lips willingly, on its own. As if my tongue and mouth have a mind of their own. And then you shove me harder against the wall. When I first met you I thought you were gentler. I thought you had more feelings, I thought…it doesn’t matter what I thought, because this is the truth. Being brutally taken by you against the wall - this is the real you and I am willing to accept you.

“Mr Sutcliff, you are a masochist.” You state grinning like I madman. I want to see your eyes, but you hide them under your fringe.

“And you are a sadist,” I hiss in return feeling your fingers deep inside me. I bite my lip and arch my back against the wall. I crave for more.

“And that is why our bodies are so compatible, yes?” you bite my ear. I shiver under your touch. Butterflies fill my stomach and chest until I feel sick. I feel like vomiting bitter tears.

You notice that I’m not acting as usual; I look curiosity into your eyes. You want to know what’s wrong. “Do it like you always do,” I whisper when I feel you slow down. I am scared that you will refuse me and push me away. I don’t want to be turned down. I want you even if it’s just physical.

You nod and pull me towards the table. Everything is pushed off the surface then you shove me on top and spread my legs. Your hand outlines my hips and the inner thighs, I moan louder and louder when you rub your finger against my opening over the material of my trousers. Please do more. Hurry. I’ve waited for a week. Yet for some reason you decide to take your time today. I look at you in confusion. you must like my startled face, because you smile wider as you pull off my trousers leaving me in my underwear. Your hand covers you throbbing manhood over the silky cloth and you squeeze it. I yell as pleasure mixes with pain. I came from such a simple act, moistening my underwear. My eyes search for yours, but I am met by your mouth instead.

I wonder, can your grin can get any wider?

You pull off my underwear and dispose it on the floor. The only things separating us are your clothes. I reach out and touch to take it off but you push my hand away roughly and turn me around. A clicking noise and your own trousers are undone. I feel your head pressing to my entrance. Before I can say a word you push yourself inside. It’s tight and painful. I hear a soft sigh that escapes your lips. You like it Mr Undertaker? Do you like being inside me?

I can feel you shudder. You push me further on the table as you continue burying yourself completely inside me then taking it out until the tip then pushing inside again. It’s painful and I know that blood is running down my inner sighs along with your juices. I grit my teeth together but still enjoy it, because it’s you.

Your nails dig into my back and I groan in pain but you mistake for a moan of pleasure and dig your nails even further. You wrap my hair around your hand pull. I know you like my red hair. It turns you on and I can feel you harden inside me.

“Nnn..ghh…” you slap my butt cheek hard and before I can recover sharp pain once again pierces my skin. This time you used a knife? The one you like a lot, with a thin blade. It goes deeper into my thigh and I restrain myself from screaming. So much blood and pain and pleasure…I feel on the edge of fainting.

“You are so perverted Mr Sutcliff,” you pull my hair and bring me closer to you. I feel your teeth on my neck. You bite me leaving a mark. You like leaving marks on my pale skin.

“I…” I try to say but speaking is hard. “I trust you on that thought…”

You move your hand up and down on my hardness. I am unable to do anything. I hear your laughter behind my back.

“Don’t trust anyone.” You said now pushing me to the wall. I hit my face and split my lips on my sharp teeth. Why don’t you kiss me? “Especially me.”

***

Silence filled the room. It went well along with the darkness. A single candle lit up the area. Its light was clearly not enough for such a large place. A tall silhouette reflect on the wall. Due to the skinniness and long hair it looked like woman but it was a man.

Grell Sutcliff gathered his clothes and was trying to pull it back on. His glasses were broken and body ached everywhere. Every inch of his skin hurt so badly that the shinigami felt like he was going to fall. *Why must shinigami feel pain?* the red haired man thought to himself pulling on his trousers. A pair of eyes was watching him carefully from the other side of the room.

When he was finally done he opened the door to exit when this lover’s voice called him back. It was filled with gentleness that was never evident in Undertaker’s voice before. Grell felt a faint hope tingle inside him.

“Next week, the same day, the same time and the same place.” Undertaker finally threw, turned around and closed his eyes.

Grell’s heart fell. He smiled bitterly.

“Yes.”

He shut the door and left promising himself “Never again”…but that promise only lasted until next week, Saturday, 6 pm down in the Undertaker’s room.


End file.
